Infatuation
by TimeHunterof221B
Summary: It has been over a year since Devona sat in the court room and over a year since she held her father's gun to her head. Things had gotten better and worse since then. On the better side of things, Devona had been offered a job opportunity in Ohio. But a mysterious warning makes her wonder if she will be putting her friends and family in danger by accepting. Sequel to Abducted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's my new fanfiction for you while I write a bigger and better one. I'm telling you now, this will not be as long as the last one and it probably isn't as well written because I'm writing it on demand. I will most likely not be updating daily. I hope you guys like this sequel.**

Devona drove down the road at a fast speed. It had been a year since the day she'd held her father's gun to her head and lost the courage to shoot. Some days she was glad that she didn't shoot, while other she wished she had. Today was one of the days she was glad. Devona was returning home from school for the weekend, she usually spent her weekdays at school since her dad was away all the time. But this weekend she had great news and her father was actually home to hear it.

A woman had been at her school that week to observe all the students. The first two days she was all over the school, observing many students, but the last few days she had followed Devona to all of her classes. In the last 10 minutes of school that day, she had pulled Devona out of class and introduced herself as Savannah Tucker, the head officer at the Ohio Bureau of Criminal Identification and Investigation (BCI). Savannah had invited Devona to the office for the next week to help out on a case that had recently come up. She had accepted and was leaving Sunday evening.

She pulled her car into the driveway of her house. Morgan and Reid had saved up some money to buy her a car for her birthday. It was black and Devona took such good care of it that it looked and smelt like new. It was her prized possession. Devona hopped out and rushed into the house.

Devona burst through the door to find her dad already waiting for her.

"Hi," Reid said.

"Hi, uh, I got great news!" Devona said, smiling.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

"OK so you know that lady who was observing all our classes that I wrote you about?" Devona asked with a bit grin on her face. Reid grabbed Devona by her shoulders and started to shake her playfully.

"What did she say?!" Reid yelled.

"It was Savannah Tucker, from the BCI!" Devona exclaimed.

"Tucker… curly red hair?" Reid asked.

"Yup. She invited me to Ohio next week to help out on a case," Devona explained proudly.

"Wow! When do you leave?"

"Monday."

"This is amazing, Dev, I have to call everyone we know!" Reid said excitedly.

"OK, wait. Don't ruin the moment. People can wait, I have to pack and you'll most likely be seeing them tomorrow so you can tell them then."

"Fine."

Devona smiled at her father then headed in the direction of her room to get packed. She had an old suitcase that she hadn't touched in years but she pulled it out of the closet and wiped off the layer of dust. That's when she realized that she wasn't leaving until Monday morning and didn't need to pack right that moment.

Instead of packing, Devona decided to text her best friend, Violet, about what happened.

"A lady came in from the BCI today and told me that I could come in on Monday to help work on a case!" Devona wrote. Only seconds later she got a relpy.

"OMG NO WAY!" Violet exclaimed through text.

"OMG YES WAY!" Devona replied.

"Do you know what the case is?" Violet asked.

"Not yet but I'm guessing that I will soon," Devona replied.

"Maybe it'll be a murder, something exciting!" Violet said. Violet had always been one for action and excitement, which is probably why her and Devona had remained friends for such a long time. Violet was also going to chase a career in the FBI but she was still in high school.

"Maybe ;)" Devona said, smiling. She then left the conversation and went to text someone she only talked to on occasion.

She typed in the name Alec Greene and his number popped up on the screen of her phone. She started to compose a text message but then deleted it and restarted. She did this several times before giving up. Alec was so hard to talk to now that what had happened was over.

Alec and Devona were the only people who really knew that Alec should be guilty. It was because of Devona that he wasn't in jail at that moment. Devona's Godfather, Derek Morgan, knew that he wasn't completely innocent but Devona refused to tell him very much.

Devona could hear Reid calling her from the other room so she got off her bed and strode into the kitchen, where he stood waiting for her.

"I called the team. We're going out for a celebration dinner," Reid explained happily.

Devona blushed, "You didn't have to! Thanks dad." Devona said with fake enthusiasm. The last thing she wanted was to have everyone's attention on her for a whole night.

Devona started to turn to head back to her room when Reid stopped her, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to my room. It's only 5," Devona explained.

"But we're going now."

"Oh. OK!" Devona smiled. Reid smiled back as he thought that he was making his daughter happy, but as soon as he turned away Devona's smile disappeared. She expected something like this from her father but now she thought that it might have been a good idea to keep quiet about it until Monday.

"You coming?" Reid called from the other room.

"Ya," Devona said, then dashed to her room to grab her phone, and followed Reid out the door.

**"Do not spoil what you have by desiring what you have not; remember that what you now have was once among the things you only hoped for."**

**-Epicurus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy and please leave suggestions and reviews. **

"When do you leave?" Blake asked. It must have been the millionth time someone had asked that question but the table was buzzing with excitement and Devona doubted that they were listening to her responses.

"Monday morning," she said with fake enthusiasm, which she thought would falter if she kept it up much longer.

"That's amazing!" Blake exclaimed then took another sip of her drink. Everyone was chatting among themselves except for Devona. She only answered the questions she was asked like a polite person. She eventually noticed that her Uncle Derek was staring at her from across the table, not talking with anyone.

Derek Morgan was one of the two only people who could read her emotions like a book. The other being Alec. So it must have been clear that she was grateful but not exactly enjoying the whole dinner celebration.

Let's just say it was a long night.

* * *

Devona woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a text from Alec.

The text read, "Heard about Ohio. Proud of you."

Devona could never figure out how he learned these things. He never told her and Reid wasn't exactly a huge fan of him so he wouldn't tell. Devona guessed that it would remain a mystery. But there was no point in not trying.

She texted him back, "How did you find out about that?"

He immediately replied with, "I have my ways."

So it would remain a mystery. Devona didn't want to push it.

Devona's eyelids were heavy and she dropped back into a light sleep.

_Devona sat on her freshly made bed and she gazed around the room. She had her packed suitcase sitting beside her. It would be a while before she got to sit here again, like this. It was time to leave for Ohio._

_Her heart leapt as Alec appeared in front of her. Is eyes were glistening in fear and wet with tears._

_"Dev, don't go!" He cried. A tear fell down his cheek as he begged. "It's too dangerous. Please!"_

_Devona was too shocked and confused to speak. She was about to reply when Alec dropped to his knees. _

_"Please, I'm begging you! Don't go!" He began to scream the words "don't go" over and over again. Devona was suddenly filled with rage. She stood up and shoved him to the ground, then stormed out of the room and started down the hall. _

_The hall was loud with the echoes of Alec's screams and other earsplitting noises. The hall seemed to stretch and go on forever. Devona began to run. The screams only became more drowned out by sounds like nails on chalkboard but she could still hear them faintly. _

_Suddenly it all stopped. Devona came to a halt. She looked around, the door to her room was no longer there, but a door painted completely in white was. She had never seen this door, ever. Curiosity consumed her and she reached for the brass doorknob and peeked inside. _

_What she saw horrified her. Her uncle Derek lay in a white bed, with white sheets and white pillows. But the bed, sheets and pillows were soaked in blood. She didn't have the chance to take a good look at her uncle Derek because as soon as he saw her face he began to yell._

_"It's your fault! All your fault!" He yelled. Devona retreated from the room quickly, startled by what he'd said. She prepared to dash in there again and help, she could still hear his cries from the other side of the door. _

_"You killed me! I'm going to die!" He sobbed from the other side of the door. It pained Devona to hear the fear in his voice. _

_She reached for the doorknob again but found it wet. She removed her hand to see her hand coated in blood. It scared her but she was determined to help her godfather. She wiped her bloody hand on her jeans, only to find that the rest of her clothed with splattered with blood. _

_Devona was really started to get scared. Derek's voice echoed through her skull, "You killed me! It's your fault!" and she wondered if she really had killed him. Her heart raced._

_Blood began to drip from the top of the white door and Derek's cries were cut off. The blood was vibrant against the white door as it dripped from the top to the bottom. Blood began to pool at the base of the door as well and Devona let out a horrified scream._

Devona's eyes shot open. She was drenched in a cold sweat and her breaths were quick and short. She checked her clock, it read 11:04, she had slept for 2 hours.

Suddenly her father barged into her room.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Ya, why?" Devona lied.

"Well you never stay in your room this long on a weekend unless something is wrong. Are you feeling OK?"

"Yep," Devona said.

Reid smiled then finished with, "there's food out here. Get it when you're hungry." Then he left. At that point, Devona could hardly remember all the horrifying details of her nightmare.

By the time she had finished breakfast, she could only remember bits and pieces of her warning.

**"I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until is goes away."**

**-Xander, ****_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating for such a long time. I was on vacation and I hardly had any time to write. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted to get something for you to read after leaving you for so long. **

**If you're a Sherlock fan, I've posted How He Did It, which is how Sherlock did something in the season (series) 2 finale. I don't want to spoil for those of you who don't know so that's all I'm gunna say. **

Devona sat on her freshly made bed and she gazed around the room. She had her packed suitcase sitting beside her. It would be a while before she got to sit here again, like this. It was time to leave for Ohio.

She half expected Alec to appear in front of her and start telling her not to go. _It was just a dream. _She thought. _Dreams have no meaning. _She tried to convince herself but something just didn't feel right. She shook off the feeling by laughing at herself for being so ridiculous then headed out of her room.

Her father was standing in the kitchen with a proud smile on his face, "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Devona said.

"OK then let's go!" Reid said as he headed for the door.

Devona looked around at her house. She knew that the case could be dangerous; Savannah had told her that it was a murder, but nothing else. Devona was hoping that she wouldn't get hurt during the case, but the night before Reid had had a long talk with her about the possibilities. That only seemed to worry her more, with the dream then the talk. It just wasn't a good mix.

She then followed Reid out the door.

* * *

Devona arrived in Ohio 1 hour and 30 minutes later. She instantly recognized Savannah's grinning face in the crowd. After collecting Devona's suitcases, Savannah gave her a ride down to the office.

Savannah guided her through the doors of the bureau and let her down the long, winding halls. There were so many nice people who smiled at Devona as she walked by. After walking for a while, Savannah led her to a room where 5 other people sat at their desks.

"Team, this is your new member for the week. Introduce yourselves, show her around, and explain the case. Devona, good luck," Savannah said. When she spoke to Devona she sounded soft and kind but the tone she spoke in with the team was cold and hard.

Once Savannah left the room, a youngish looking woman approached Devona.

"So you met Tucker. Did she drag you here?" She said.

"Uh, I'm just a student. She invited me here," Devona explained nervously.

"She's awful isn't she?"

"She actually seemed pretty nice."

"Oh, she must have been going soft on you since you're new. She did the same to all of us when we were like you. She lures you in with kindness. Oh, and I'm Clare, Clare Hagan. Everyone calls me Hagan. I'm the leader of this team," Hagan introduced herself.

"This is Lelia Shreve," she said, gesturing to an older, short, blonde woman.

"We can introduce ourselves, thanks!" Said a man with dark hair and dark eyes, "I'm John Patton," he said, extending his arm. Devona shook his hand.

"Bobby Sarr," said a man with greying hair.

"Harry Stranberg-Jones. But people call me Jones," Another man said. He was closer to Devona's age, maybe 5 or 6 years older and he reminded her of Alec. Which reminded her of her dream.

"So the case is," Hagan started, "An unsub is killing girls, slightly older than you, with dark hair. Brown, like yours." She said, handing Devona a couple of pictures of the victims. They were all just like Devona, but a little older.

"What do you have so far?" Devona asked, "I might have a few ideas."

"We were asked to wait until you showed up before we discussed, but tell us what you think," Sarr said.

"Well, how are they being killed?" Devona asked.

"Stabbed. Always just the one."

"So maybe the unsub has something for girls like this. The unsub is probably looking for someone who is exactly like a lost loved one or someone from a fantasy the unsub has. We'll have to get a better look at the body later but it looks like there's signs of struggle, so the unsub is probably strong. Most likely a man but we shouldn't rule out women," Devona explained.

"You sound like FBI!" Hagan commented.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello wonderful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Devona and Jones strode into the morgue behind the doctor. She was short and Devona could easily see over her head and at the two bodies lying on the tables. Both of them were covered with a white sheet and only their heads were visible.

"On the left is Lena Schippers and on the right is Anna Aleks. They were both killed by a stab wound to the heart," the doctor explained. She then shifted the sheets so Devona and Jones could see where they had been stabbed.

Devona examined Lena's wrists. They were bruised slightly, but they seemed to be faint, as if they were made long before Lena was killed.

"There was a lot of chloroform in each of their systems," the doctor said, looking the clipboard she had in her hands.

Devona moved down to the other end of the table and lifted the sheet so she could see Lena's ankles. They had the same kind of bruising as the wrists.

"Jones what do you have?" Devona asked.

"There's definitely bruising on the ankles and wrists, so maybe they were bound," he suggested.

"Yes, bound at one point but the bruises were healing, so they weren't bound when they were killed. It was before they were killed."

"So maybe they were bound and kidnapped, then taken to some kind of room where they were trapped before they were killed."

"Jones, these bruises are days old, and neither of the girls weren't reported missing. According to Hagan, they were seen the night before by their families."

"So the bruises had nothing to do with the murders?" Jones asked, clearly confused.

"Maybe not this one, but it can't be a coincidence that they have the exact same bruising," Devona explained.

Jones stared at her in confusion before his eyes finally lit up and he begun to understand. Then Devona heard his phone buzz from his pocket.

"Hello?" he said as he put his phone up to his ear.

"Alright, we'll be right over," he finished then put his phone back in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Devona asked.

"They've found another body."

* * *

"Her name is Sam Parker. She had the same description as all the other victims. Stabbed once, and found in a park," Hagan explained. "There's something else though. Lately other teams have been working on a case where other men or women have been found drugged and beaten to death. We think that our two cases may have something in common. We think that the unsub may be drugging all of the victims then beating the ones that the unsub doesn't want. Sam was out with her boyfriend last night, but her boyfriend was also found dead this morning. Beaten."

"So you're suggesting that one unsub is doing _all _of the killing?" Jones asked.

"We have considered the possibility of 2 or more unsubs," Hagan explained.

"I'm not sure," Devona said, "That could be it. But I found the murders very unorganized and not like it would be if it were the work of two or more. Group murders are usually very organized and carefully planned out. This wasn't."

"Good suggestion, Reid," Devona was slightly embarrassed that Hagan had called her by the name that most people used for her father. "But either way, it's the third kill. We're going to have to call in the FBI."

"Er, maybe not. Me and Jones learned a lot when we looked at the bodies," Devona said, worried about loosing her chance to solve a case on her own.

"What did you learn?"

"The struggle marks weren't fresh. The bruises around their wrists and ankles were faded and healing. There was also a lot of chloroform in their system, which suggests that the unsub isn't strong enough to take them out on his own," Devona said.

"But that's not enough," Hagan said, disappointedly. It made Devona feel bad. Like she'd let Hagan down.

* * *

Devona watched as Hotch led his way into the room, followed by Morgan, Fabian, JJ, Blake, and her father. They all nodded to her as they passed by. Hagan stood up to greet them.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Brendan Fabian, SSA Jennifer Jareaux, SSA Alex Blake, and Doctor Spencer Reid," Hotch introduced the team.

"Glad to see you, I'm Agent Clare Hagan," Hagan introduced the rest of them, including Devona, who looked down in embarrassment when mentioned. She didn't want them to think that Devona couldn't handle a case on her own. _Way to start off your career. _Devon thought.

"What do you have so far?" Hotch asked.

"We have three victims, all girls with long brown hair and they're all around the same age. They were all stabbed through the heart. We've also been finding victims who have been drugged than beaten to death and we think it may have something to with the murders of these girls. Our latest victim was out on a date with her boyfriend before she was killed, he was found the same morning beaten and drugged," Hagan explained.

"So you think the unsub is killing whoever is with the girls at the time just to get them out of the way?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, exactly. Another thing that could be of importance is, the families said that they were found dead with strange jewelry on them. Stuff they had never seen before," Hagan paused. "Jones and Reid, what did you find?"

Devona and Jones exchanged glances. He gestured for her to explain.

"Well there were bruises around the wrists and ankles but they weren't fresh, they must have been made a few days before they were killed. Which doesn't make any sense because all of them were seen the night before they were killed, and all the nights before that. Well, within the last week anyways. When we first went in to see the bodies there were only two of them, I thought that it must have been something different all together but once the third victim showed up and she had the marks too, I-I just don't know what to think," she admitted.

"Wait, so you think that they're getting people while they're out at night," Hotch asked and everyone nodded. "How often do you find a body?"

"Usually 2-5 days. It's been 2 days since the last body was found."

"It may take a long time for us to figure this out and we don't want anyone getting hurt during that time. We should go out in groups tonight," Hotch suggested.

"What about Reid?" Jones asked.

"Me?" Reid asked.

"Oh, uh, no. Our Reid," Jones said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh right. What about her?"

"She's exactly the same description as all the victims," Jones explained.

"Hey, I can hear you!" Devona said.

"Sorry," Jones apologized.

"Devona- er, Reid, I want you to go out with Fabian," Hotch said and gestured toward him. Fabian had filled out and become much stronger over the past year. He was now easily the strongest of the team. Devona thought she saw a flicker of jealousy in Morgan's eyes.

"When do we start?" Hagan asked.

"As soon as it gets dark."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here's the next chapter. I'm not updating as much as I'd like so I'm going to try to update more often. But your next fanfic is coming along great! Enjoy.**

How am I doing?" Devona asked. It had just grown dark and her and Fabian were out roaming the streets. Alone.

"They'd be lost without you," he replied. Devona smiled at that comment.

"Do you really think this will work?" Devona said, after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"This."

"Going out in the middle of the night and hunting for a killer?"

"Exactly."

"It might. Especially since I have you."

"That's comforting."

Fabian started laughing. Devona began to laugh along with him. It was her first real laugh since who knows when.

Fabian was the only team member who hadn't know Devona since she was an infant. He'd joined the team when she was ten. Since most people at her schools hated her, the team was pretty much everything to her. But most of them treated her like she was still a kid. Brennan Fabian was the only one on the team who treated her like a friend instead of a child. That was probably why Devona felt at ease when she was with him that night.

The section that they were told to patrol was just down the street from some fancy dance club that Devona had never heard of but apparently it was really popular because people just kept on showing up. So naturally, it wasn't quiet or peaceful.

"You know, the best part about showing up here today, was when Agent Hagan called you Reid and your dad was like, 'what about me?' I don't think I'd ever seen him look so embarrassed," Fabian laughed. He had Devona laughing so hard that they began to forget about what they were really supposed to be doing and just continued to tell weird and funny stories.

Devona had never really had time like this with him. It was relaxing, and fun.

"How long have we been out here?" Fabian asked.

"Well its 11:26 and we got out here around 9," Devona replied.

"We're supposed to be back for midnight. They'd better let us sleep in," The last bit Fabian had muttered to himself.

Through the two and a half hours, they'd only paced up and down their section on the street, not really paying attention to what was going on. _So much for that._ Devona thought.

She turned to look down both ways of the street. To the right, the lights flashed and the music blared, while, to the left, it was dark and silent.

"I don't think this is where a killer would go to get their victims, it's too busy," Devona said.

"I agree. Though I think they only placed us here because of exactly that."

"Great," Devona stared down the right side of the road, at the people who were still lined up outside. There were people leaving too, some came closer to Devona and others went even further away.

"Hey!" Devona heard Fabian cry. She quickly jerked around to see what was going on but before she could see anything, a large hand covered her mouth, nose and eyes. A familiar smell she'd learned about in school flooded her nose. Chloroform. Devona could feel herself being dragged into darkness and quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

Devona woke suddenly, coated in a layer of cold sweat. She had a throbbing headache, and felt weak. _What happened?_ She thought. _Where's Fabian? _

A comforting hand stroked through her hair and she heard an unfamiliar whisper in the air, "It's okay. He's gone."

She tried to struggle, but the mysterious man held her down.

"Let… go," she managed to say, her throat felt like it was constricting as she tried to get the words out.

"It's okay. You were attacked. Your friend is fine, I saw him get away, and your attacker is dealt with. Just rest."

Devona felt strange. For some reason she trusted this man, but she had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. Fabian wouldn't just leave her, especially if her life could have been in danger.

"Who… are you?" she asked.

"Edmond, and that's all you need to know. Now sleep," Edmond said as he stroked his hand comfortingly through her hair.

Devona opened her eyes completely and took in her surroundings. It was fuzzy, but she could tell that she was in a car or van. Edmond's face was fuzzy but it was obvious that he was Caucasian, with dark hair. He was whispering for her to go to sleep. So she did.

* * *

The sunlight woke Devona up the next morning. She had slept peacefully and it took her a moment to remember what had happened the night before.

"Fabian!" she said to herself.

Devona threw on some clothes from her suitcase, not really caring whether she looked alright or not. But as she reached for the key to her hotel room, she noticed something, something that wasn't there before. There was a small emerald box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it, right beside her keys. She picked it up and carelessly pulled off the ribbon, then the lid of the box. Inside was a silver chained necklace with an emerald pendant. Her birthstone.

She looked further in the box and found a note written on a ripped off piece of lined paper. It said:

_Meet me tonight. Same time, same place._

_Edmond 3_

She needed to get to Hotch, or Hagan, or anyone, and tell them what happened.

* * *

Devona arrived at the office at 10am. Late, but she had an excuse.

As soon as she passed through the door, both teams mobbed her. They asked questions like: "Where were you?" or "Are you okay?"

Devona had to step back and ask a question of her own, "Wait. What happened last night?"

Hagan stepped forward first, "Let's get out of the doorway and down to our meeting room. We can talk properly there."

Hagan led the way down and as soon as they'd arrived they'd all stared at Devona expectantly.

"First I need to know what happened to you last night, and where's Fabian?" Devona said.

The room was silent, no one answered her for a while, then Hotch spoke up, "Fabian is dead. You didn't show up back here last night. We went out looking for you and found Fabian, he was drugged and beaten to death."

Devona fought back tears. Even Hotch looked hurt even though everyone knew he wasn't Fabian's biggest fan.

Devona pulled out the necklace from her pocket and placed it on the table in front of her, "We were getting ready to head back last night," she started, "And then we were attacked. I got knocked out, chloroform, I didn't see what happened to Fabian. I woke up a while later, some guy, he called himself Edmond, was there. He told me that we were attacked. It's a bit fuzzy now but I think he said that someone had attacked us and he had scared him away. He said that Fabian was alright. Then I woke up in my hotel room and this was there. Along with this."

Devona handed Hotch the necklace then pulled out the note. Once he saw it, his face drained of colour.


End file.
